Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8k + 4}{k - 3} \div 2$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{8k + 4}{k - 3} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(8k + 4) \times 1} {(k - 3) \times 2}$ $z = \dfrac{8k + 4}{2k - 6}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{4k + 2}{k - 3}$